Ahora o Nunca
by Noohe
Summary: Este era mi momento, si no lo decía ya explotaría. Tomé su mano entre las mías y las acerque a mi cara para calentarlas un poco. -Tus manos están frías.- Amaba su sonrisa, demonios. -Déjame calentarlas por ti.- En un impulso la atraje hacia mí y la besé. Mi alma estaba en ese beso, esperando a que la suya correspondiera mis agonizantes sentimientos reprimidos.
1. Mi tabla salvavidas

Vista al frente…por favor no mires. No necesitas esto ahora. No se te ocurra voltear tus ojos en esa dirección. Ni siquiera es tan guapo y claro que ella tampoco es una súper modelo. Si repito esto unas quinientas veces más tal vez logre evitar la humillación de verlo en brazos de otra. Pero mis traicioneros ojos le siguieron, fue como si un imán pasara frente a mi débil y metálica mirada, si es que eso es posible. La vista al frente y todo el mantra se fue a la basura en un segundo.

Sus ojos verdes aqua y su cabello rojo desordenado hacían que perdiera la cabeza, y su olor…oh por Dios…era envolvente. Todo él lo era. Debí saberlo desde un principio quien rayos se fijaría en mí si no era para aprovecharse de mi posición y cuando hablo de posición no me refiero a la económica precisamente. Teniendo el mejor índice de la universidad y un pequeño puesto en la administración de la misma, señores, yo era irresistible.

-Sakura la clase de filosofía es por aquí.

-Ya lo sé, es que Naruto se ha caído otra vez y como soy buena amiga tan solo vigilaba que nadie lo hubiera empujado o algo por el estilo.

-Claro, y tu inesperada preocupación por Naruto no tiene nada que ver con el camino que nuestro músico estrella recorre en estos momentos.

\- Oh vamos Sasuke, Gaara no es el centro de mi universo.

Lo cual era una total mentira, ya que en los últimos seis meses Garra era mi comida, mi oxígeno y mi mayor motivo para asistir a la universidad, pero Sasuke no tenía que saber el alcance de mi obsesión. Moví mi cabello despreocupadamente y visualice por última vez como las manos de Gaara bajaban cada vez más por la espalda de su reciente conquista.

-Como digas. Tan solo entra de una buena vez, no quiero que Kakashi se moleste conmigo de nuevo por llegar tarde.- Cosa que no era cierto porque Sasuke nunca llegaba tarde, pero eso no evito que me diera su cara más reprochante y frustrada. Me reí por lo bajo y seguí mi camino dentro del salón.

-Querido, tú nunca llegas tarde.-

Gaara, era el chico más sexy de la escuela, no el más popular, pero si el más sexy. Y te preguntaras como el chico más sexy de la escuela no es el más popular también. Una palabra. _Sasuke._ Lo cual es gracioso ya que él no acepta esto nunca. Pero vamos, el chico tiene lo suyo…ojos negros y profundos, cabello azabache y unos hoyuelos que derretían a todas las chicas del campus.

Apartando todo lo físico, Sasuke es el chico más tierno y dulce que cualquier chica en la faz de la tierra pueda conocer jamás. Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes que a Gaara posiblemente ahora estaría babeando por él y no por el bastardo sin corazón que su amigo es. Aunque debo agradecer eso a Gaara, fue el quien me presento a Sasuke. Aún recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables.

 _-Oye amigo, apresúrate no tenemos todo el día. Lo siento Sakura, no sabía que el cretino de mi amigo se tardaría tanto en terminar con esta chica.- Decía con gran frustración Gaara tocando el claxon con gran euforia._

 _-No te preocupes, entiendo estas cosas. Cada chica merece lo mejor de su novio y si ya no existe amor entre los dos para mantener funcionando la relación es mejor decirlo de una vez y aclarar todo.- Un pequeño mechón rebelde que no se acomodaba con el resto de mi cabello atrajo mi atención luego de decir esto. Las cosas con Gaara se estaban tornando pesadas y aprovechaba cada momento y oportunidad para que me dijera si ya no me amaba o lo que sea que estuviera mal entre nosotros. Pero él nunca decía nada._

 _-¿De qué hablas Sakura? Solo tenía que ir y decirle que es una perra y que otra le da lo que ella no y es todo. Este chico aun no entiende estas cosas.- Primera mala señal, cuando un chico se expresa así de otras chicas pues…digamos que tal vez debas considerar tu relación un par de veces más. Apreté mis puños y labios en un intento desesperado por no llorar al ver su reacción. –Ahí está ese cretino, ¡Vamos amigo!-_

 _-Lo siento por la demora, ella solo…quería que todo quedara bien entre nosotros._

 _-Amigo, deja tus sentimentalismos para otra ocasión, vamos tarde a la fiesta._

 _-No te pongas celoso Gaara, tengo suficiente para todos aquí.- Y sus hoyuelos aparecieron justo ahí, como por arte de magia. Ahora los vez y luego no, una leve sonrisa y los chicos mostraban todo su encanto y vaya que si eran encantadores._

 _-Como sea, Sasuke ella es Sakura, Sakura él es Sasuke. Ya que están oficialmente presentados ¡Vamos a la fiesta!- Aceleró el auto de un golpe y me envió directamente contra mi asiento de manera brusca. Luego todo fue un desastre, Gaara muy borracho, Sasuke cuidando de él y yo…yo lloraba como una bebe en el baño de aquella mansión tras escuchar como Gaara se había revolcado con una desconocida en esa misma fiesta luego de pedirme un vaso con cerveza y desaparecer unos minutos._

 _-Ya no llores Sakura, sé que esto es un asco y Gaara está muy borracho en este momento para disculparse pero te aseguro que lamenta todo lo sucedido._

 _-No, no lo lamenta Sasuke. Ambos sabemos eso, nosotros no estamos funcionando desde hace un tiempo y esto que sucedió hoy era inevitable. Así que no te disculpes por el idiota de tu amigo.- Dije como pude ya que mi cara era un mar de lágrimas y mi garganta se cerraba más y más por la agonía y el dolor._

 _-De acuerdo. Tal vez no lo lamenta, pero yo si.- Tomó mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos y me dirigió la mirada más sexy que jamás había recibido en mi vida. –Lo siento tanto.-_

No sé qué sucedió exactamente después de ese momento pero por un dulce instante sentí la sinceridad de sus palabras, su emoción y sus sentimientos, eso me encantó. Gaara y yo terminamos luego de ese día y Sasuke comenzó a buscarme diario para hacer cualquier cosa, ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, ir por un helado, ver películas en mi casa, lo que sea. Era mi tabla salvavidas, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado ahí para mí.

Una pequeña nota se arrastró por mi asiento con las letras. " _Cine Luego De Clases"_ sonreí al leerlo y asentí en dirección al responsable de mi emoción. Hoy era tarde de cine, algo que solíamos hacer cada martes de cada semana. Cuando el profesor finalizo el tema y se despidió de todos, tomé mis libros sintiendo un peso extra en mi hombro.

-Rápido cobarde, es tarde de horror.

-Creí que era mi turno de escoger la película.

-Eso fue hace dos semanas linda, ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Yo escojo las películas siempre y tú las escoges cuando se acaben las buenas películas.

-No recuerdo haber aceptado tal cosa.

-Bueno, vive con ello. Es mi turno de escoger.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que te aprovechas de mí.- Su brazo que en realidad era muy pesado me atrajo aún más contra él.

-Créeme, si quisiera hacer eso pues…ya lo hubiera hecho.

Mi puño golpeó su pecho lo más fuerte que una escuálida chicha de universidad puede y entre risas y bromas nos encaminamos hacia nuestro destino.


	2. Un poco de competencia

Primero que todo...Hola. En el capitulo anterior no tuve oportunidad de saludar o despedirme o cualquier manera de comunicarme con los lectores. Escribir esta historia es algo complicado porque comencé a escribirla justo en temporadas de exámenes finales y casi no tengo tiempo para imaginar y...no se, no tengo tiempo para nada en realidad xD Pero alegra saber que alguien leyó el capitulo anterior y que a varias personas les gusto. Prometo terminar esta historia aunque posiblemente me atrase un poco para subir los capítulos, paciencia por favor...soy una simple estudiante de ingeniería u.u Son casi las 12 de la noche o madrugada aquí en mi país y yo pues, simplemente no pude dejar pasar otro día sin subir este cap...en fin no las atraso más. Espero les guste.

* * *

-Déjame en paz Gaara. Ya me has humillado lo suficiente.

-Sakurita, tan solo déjame aclarar algo. Yo no me acosté con nadie en esa fiesta. De verdad, tienes que creerme.- Y por un momento lo hice, sus ojos de cachorro siempre podían con mi poca voluntad. Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que por un momento creí que se saldría de mi pecho solo para consolar el suyo.

-Gaara, basta. Simplemente no puedo creerte, las cosas se arruinaron para siempre ese día, yo ya no siento nada por ti. Sé que solo te acercaste a mí por conveniencia, no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de algo tan obvio.- ¡Mentira! Gritaba en mi interior, lo sabía, aún me moría por el pero no estaba lista para olvidar. –Así que es momento de seguir mi camino y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- ¡No lo hagas! Gritaba de nuevo. –Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.- ¡Yo siempre te veo amor mío! Me aleje un poco de la pared en la que estaba apoyándome y en la cual me encontraba acorralada por Gaara. Rocé mi mano contra su mejía más por placer personal que para reconfortarlo. –Cuídate.-

-Sé que aún no me has olvidado Sakura y te demostraré que estas equivocada con respecto a todo.

-Adiós Gaara.- Esas palabras me dolían, primero porque no quería alejarme de él, segundo porque, bueno, es de esas cosas que dices para herir al otro pero quien termina con cicatrices eres tú, y tercero porque seguía teniendo aquella mirada de arrepentimiento mientras me alejaba, esa que perforaba mi alma.

La verdad es que aún estaba conmocionada por todo el encuentro, desde la nota anónima en mi casillero para encontrarnos detrás de la biblioteca hasta la pequeña flor que tímidamente me había entregado. Aunque conociéndolo posiblemente era una flor más del ramo que compraba para todas sus conquistas. Con este pensamiento en mente contemplé por última vez la flor en mi mano, aprecié su aroma y la tiré en el primero basurero que encontré.

-Sakura, te noto distraída ¿Sucede algo?- Filosofía no era mi clase favorita pero era una de las pocas que compartía con Sasuke, así que me aseguraba de no faltar.

-No es nada.- Dije moviendo mi mano para restarle importancia. –O tal vez si.-

-Bien, porque no me cuen…-

-Sabes…- Dije interrumpiendo lo que estuviera a punto de decirme en ese momento. – Si tan solo pudiera enamorarme de ti, las cosas con Gaara serían diferentes, digo, no me daría celos verle con una chica diferente cada día, no estaría tan pendiente de su vida y tendría al novio más sexy de la universidad. ¿No crees que sea una buena idea?

-Me parece que es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida, es más, me parece tan buena idea que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte y enamorarme de ti también.- Retiré su juguetona mano de mi pierna, ya comenzaba a causarme cosquillas.

-Oh Sasuke, eres tan buen amigo. Tómame en tus brazos y llévame lejos de aquí. Hazme olvidar todo con tus caricias y anestesia mi corazón con tus besos.- Dije dramáticamente mientras me lanzaba sobre él en un fuerte abrazo, que hubiera sido más cómodo sin las sillas de por medio.

-Jóvenes, silencio allá atrás por favor.- Kakashi se veía molesto por el escándalo, ups. Sonreí por la reprimenda y miré a Sasuke que se encontraba pasmado en su silla y me veía como si fuera algún fenómeno de circo.

-Cálmate Sasuke, tan solo fue una leve advertencia. No nos llevaran a la oficina del director por eso.

-Yo…- El estruendo de todos los demás cerrando sus libros y preparando sus cosas para la siguiente clase lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. –Es mejor que salgamos.- Yo también tomé mis cosas muy confundida por su actitud. ¿Le molestaba que lo regañaran por mi culpa o la sola idea de imaginar estar conmigo le causaba nauseas? Las siguientes horas pasaron muy lentas, así que cuando abrí la puerta de la biblioteca y escuché nada más que silencio mi mente regresó de dondequiera que se hubiera ido a vacacionar. Tener un empleo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca de la universidad no es lo que toda chica universitaria sueña, la mayoría trabajan como meseras en algún café cerca que les permita llegar a tiempo a sus clases, pero no todas tienen la beca que se me fue otorgada hace algunos años con la condición de trabajar en la biblioteca medio tiempo. ¡Hurra por mí!

-¿Extrañándome nerd?

-Ni por cerca rubio.- No todas compartían mi destino. Naruto sí.

-Sabes…normalmente las puertas se usan para…ya sabes…pasar o entrar a algún lugar.

-Deberías intentarlo alguna vez Naruto. De pie sería lo mejor.- Realmente, ese chico no puede caminar por una superficie plana sin caerse, o sin que alguien lo empuje.

-Vaya, vaya. Ese es nuevo, lo pensasteis toda la noche, a que sí.- Me reí por su comentario tan acertado. Mi relación con Naruto era así. Competíamos por casi todo, yo ganaba la mayoría del tiempo, mayormente en las calificaciones y él era un experto en el amor. Ino, otra rubia…o mejor dicho la rubia más cotizada por todos los chicos de la universidad estaba loca por él.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo rosadita?

-Nada relevante rubio. ¿Qué maravilloso platillo preparó tu novia para nosotros hoy?- Desde que comencé a trabajar con Naruto en la biblioteca Ino le preparaba algún suculento almuerzo todos los días. En serio esa chica sería una buena chef. Al menos yo compraría su comida.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se acabó su libro de recetas o algo así?

-Nah. Terminó conmigo esta mañana.- Uno…dos…tres segundos y no se reía. Esto era algo serio.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto?- Dije mientras encendía el ordenador y arreglaba algunos papeles de mi escritorio.

-No en realidad, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo.

-Si tú lo dices.- Eso en lenguaje de chicos es, estoy sufriendo como loco por dentro pero no voy a desmoronarme frente a ti así que no preguntes nada más.

-Ahora, sumerjámonos en el riesgoso y fascinante mundo de ordenar libros en orden alfabético.- Me reí de su comentario, lo cual era muy irónico, yo había pasado por la etapa post-ruptura hace algunos meses y nadie más que Sasuke podía hacerme sonreír, ahora Naruto se encontraba en esta situación y era él quien me hacía reír a mí.

Al finalizar mi turno cerré con llave la puerta principal de la biblioteca, tal como siempre suelo hacer y como muchas veces se me repite que no olvide. Me dirigía a mi cuarto en el último piso del edificio de chicas cuando se escuché el sonido de vasos quebrándose en uno de los laboratorios de química. Debí llamar a seguridad, es lo que cualquier estudiante normal haría, de verdad iba a hacerlo pero una voz familiar me detuvo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! No te bastó con engañarla una y otra vez, cada chica que se te lanzaba era presa fácil para ti no es así. Te lo dije amigo, te dije que un día se daría cuenta de toda tu porquería y te mandaría al cuerno.

-Me hubiera perdonado de no ser por ti. ¡Tú lo arruinasteis todo!

-¡Yo no arruiné nada! Lo de ustedes ya estaba perdido y lo sabes muy bien. Ella te amaba mucho. Antes hubiera jurado que volvería contigo a la primera muestra de arrepentimiento falso que le demostraras, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Creo que ella ya te olvido, déjala ser feliz. Apártate de su camino o yo me aseguraré de quitar cualquier estorbo que la detenga.- No quería parecer una chismosa pero no quería sentirme culpable por espiarlos de esa manera, no miré ni me acerqué más, si nadie me veía técnicamente yo no estaría ahí. Tan solo escuche la discusión. Vasos que se quebraban, sillas que se movían con fuerza hasta que alguien choco contra la pared. De repente todo se quedó en silencio, como si todo hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación, una risa ahogada llenaba el silencio.

-¿Crees que ella va a olvidarme y correrá a tus brazos para declararte su amor Sasuke? Eres más idiota de lo que pensé si en realidad piensas que eso ocurrirá.

-No soy tan idiota para pensar eso. Pero me ganaré su corazón poco a poco, lo intentaré y me aseguraré de no romperle el corazón como lo has hecho tú tantas veces.- ¿Qué demonios significaba aquella discusión? Otra risa de Gaara, esta vez más fuerte y profunda.

-Ella me ama a mí Sasuke, y me amará siempre.

-Eso está por verse. Sakura será mía te guste o no.

 _Oh._

* * *

Ah, a que no se lo esperaban tan pronto jaja puede que esta historia no tenga el final feliz que todas esperan pero eso dependerá de como se desarrolle la historia. Quiero hacer algo diferente y pedirles su opinión sobre como les gustaría que se desarrollara el siguiente capitulo. Acepto sugerencias, correcciones, tomatazos y todo lo que puedan brindarme para mejorar. Espero sus comentarios :) ahora si, por fin a dormir. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Perros y caballeros

Hola, primero que nada...lamento mucho la tardanza . las semanas de exámenes consumen mi tiempo. La buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones así que estoy libre para poder escribir e inspirarme en esta historia :)

* * *

Paz. Era todo lo que sentía en aquel lugar, nada más que el reconfortante silencio y una brisa que llenaba mi alma con serenidad y el sentimiento de que todo mejoraría. A cada lugar que mirara solo podía contemplar el pasto y los crecientes arboles a la lejanía. Era como si ya conociera todo aquel lugar, me sentía en casa y a salvo.

-Todo estará bien…- De repente una mano frente a mi cara que se extendía para ayudarme a levantarme, no pude ver su rostro pero si un pequeño tatuaje en su cuello con la forma de un sol.

Me desperté muy agitada esa noche por ese sueño tan real. Creo que esa sería la última vez que escucharía conversaciones ajenas, no solo por el cargo de conciencia y la culpabilidad por entrometerme en asuntos ajenos sino también por aquellos vividos y delirantes sueños que tenía por las noches.

-Te ves exhausta Sakura.

-Lo sé, no he dormido nada.

A penas y podía mantenerme sentada en aquel lugar. Me encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad esperando a mi siguiente clase que lamentablemente era filosofía, lo cual significaba que tendría que hablar con Sasuke.

-Mira, tu caballero de brillante armadura.- Me decía Temari mientras señalaba a Sasuke que se aproximaba a nuestra mesa. ¡Genial!

-No lo digas de esa manera Temari.

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre le he dicho de esa manera.

-Solo no quiero que se malinterpreten las cosas.

-Pero que…

-¡Hola Sasuke! Excelente día no crees, un perfecto día para filosofía.- Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré lejos de la aguda mente de Temari que de por sí ya me veía de manera sospechosa.

-Si claro, nos vemos luego chicos. Un placer saludarlos.

-¡A nosotros también nos da gusto saber que de ti Sasuke!- Gritaba Naruto de manera sarcástica.

-¿Que rayos fue eso Sakura?

-Nada, solo estoy muy ansiosa por nuestra clase.

-Claro…oye, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo. Me gustaría...

-No hay tiempo para eso en este momento. Apresúrate.

¿Fui descortés? Posiblemente. ¿Estaba nerviosa? Claro que sí. ¿Podía pensar en Sasuke como algo más que un simple amigo? No lo sabía y tampoco me sentía lista para averiguarlo en este momento así que hice lo que cualquier chica en apuros haría. Correr hacia la clase de filosofía. Realmente me encantaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke, él era muy dulce y amaba cada parte de su personalidad pero las cosas con Gaara no estaban del todo claras para mí, los sentimientos por él seguían muy presentes en mi ser inundando cada parte de mí.

-Sakura, has estado muy extraña el día de hoy.- Me decía Sasuke mientras salíamos de nuestra clase de filosofía.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.-

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, te conozco y sé que algo anda mal. Si Gaara se atrevió a hacerte algo te juro que yo…

-No.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

-No te creo. Dime la verdad.

-No ahora Sasuke. No puedo lidiar con esto hoy.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

No pude decir nada. Me quede congelada, no podía simplemente decirle hey, sé que estas secretamente enamorado de mí y me parece bien pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos en estos momentos. Digo, no lo tomaría bien ¿O sí? No podía ni quería perder mi amistad con Sasuke, como anteriormente había mencionado, él era mi fortaleza. Mi paracaídas del amor. No podía perder eso. Puse mi mano en su mejía con la mayor suavidad posible.

-Estoy muy cansada Sasuke. Solo déjame terminar este día tan pesado y luego hablaremos.

-De acuerdo. No sé qué rayos te pasa y eso me preocupa pero de acuerdo. Si algún asesino serial trata de matarte, llámame ¿Bien?- sonreí por sus palabras.

-Estas en mi marcación rápida.

Me despedí de él y seguí mi día más tranquila. Sin la presión de mis decisiones o mis estúpidos sentimientos encontrados. Parecía que todo terminaría bien cuando cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca, excepto por Gaara que me estaba esperando unos metros más adelante.

-Te estuve esperando.

-Me doy cuenta.- Dije y seguí de paso. No quería más cosas en mi mente para esta noche.

-¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera Sakura? Antes eras pura felicidad cuando me veías esperarte.

-Lo has dicho tú. Eso era antes.

-¿Y que tiene de diferente ahora? Yo sigo loco por ti.

-Sí, claro.

-Lo digo enserio Sakura, te amo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti.

-Pues resulta ser Gaara, que yo no quiero que luches por mí. Estoy cansada de tus mentiras y engaños.

-No te estoy mintiendo o engañando mi amor.- Eso me detuvo de golpe. Vaya sínico, ahora que no estábamos juntos me confesaba su amor de manera tan abierta y me llamaba de esa manera cuando en el pasado me decía las cosas en el oído para que nadie se diera cuenta de las cosas que susurraba y me llamaba "mi amor" solo cuando quería conseguir algo.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así nunca más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te recuerdo los viejos tiempos?- Se acercó a mi cuerpo sin darme cuenta y tocó mi cintura con sus grandes manos envolviéndome y apretándome contra él. Mi espalda contra su pecho. Mi cabeza en su cuello.

-Suéltame Gaara.

-No te veo haciendo ningún esfuerzo por cumplir lo que me estas pidiendo Sakura. Deseas esto tanto como yo y lo sabes. Déjame recordarte lo que se siente estar en brazos de un verdadero hombre.

-No…yo…- Tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos, guiando mis labios contra los suyos. Estaba perdida en su aroma.

-¡Suéltala Gaara!- Yo conocía esa voz, claro que la conocía. Reconocerla fue como un balde de agua fría en mi cabeza. Me aleje de Gaara lo más rápido que pude y corrí a los reconfortantes brazos de Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?

-Ahora lo estoy.- Miré de reojo a Gaara que estaba realmente furioso. Jamás había visto un rostro tan oscuro por la ira. Apreté más fuerte a Sasuke y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-Te acompañaré a tu cuarto. Tengo que asegurarme de que los perros no te sigan.

Di un último vistazo hacia Gaara, pero había desaparecido misteriosamente muy rápido. El camino hacia mi habitación fue silencioso y tenso.

-Llegamos, ahora por favor dime porque estuviste tan extraña y distante hoy.

-Sasuke, yo…

-Mejor no digas nada, lo arruinaras si hablas.- Sonreí porque el en realidad me conocía, estaba a punto de decir algo que arruinaría nuestra amistad o tal vez algo que me haría quedar en ridículo. –Sé que escuchasteis nuestra conversación ayer.

¿De qué hablas?- Dije muy nerviosa, el pasillo se veía realmente muy interesante en ese momento.

-Está bien. No quiero forzarte a nada.- Dijo arreglando mi salvaje y alborotado cabello. –Solo quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí y sabes que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran, no han cambiado nunca y no lo harán jamás.

-Sasuke…- Aquella línea llamó mi atención de inmediato.

-Te veré por la mañana princesa.

-Claro…

-Cuídate de los perros que rondan tu camino, ya te lo he dicho antes. No quiero tener que rescatarte cada vez que uno amenace tu inocencia.

-¡Oye!

Lo escuche reírse mientras yo moría de vergüenza en aquel lugar. Esa noche soñé con perros de ojos azules y caballeros de cabello negro como la noche.

* * *

Creo que tal vez falto un poco en este capitulo pero quería subir lo poco que había logrado escribir la semana pasada. Prometo actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante y ya saben, sus rr son bienvenidos y todo lo que puedan brindarme tambien. Hasta la proxima.


	4. Una cita para el baile

_Ajaa! A que no se esperaban que subiera nuevo capitulo hoy, se que lo esperaban antes xD_

* * *

 _Querida Madre;_

 _Quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos, hay muchas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza. Siento como si me hundiera en un río sin ahogarme, esa sensación de que me estoy ahogando es agonizante, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Supe de tu enfermedad y espero de todo corazón que te recuperes pronto. Te escribo esta pequeña carta para hacerte saber que estoy bien, el cielo sigue siendo azul y mis noches siguen siendo muy calladas. A veces pienso que escucho tu voz y eso reconforta mi alma, espero que te mejores pronto y que puedas venir a verme un día no muy lejano. Neji me ha escrito hace un tiempo avisándome del viaje de Hinata, con mucho gusto la recibiré y le presentaré a todos mis amigos. Te extraño mucho mamá, besos._

-Que pequeña coincidencia el encontrarte en este lugar pequeña Sakura.

-Yo más bien creo que me estas acosando Naruto.

-Yo no acoso querida, yo busco y encuentro. Eso es todo.

-¿Y para que me estabas buscando? Si se puede saber.- Dije mientras dejaba mi carta en la oficina de correspondencias.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Adelante, dilo y veré si puedo ayudarte.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de bienvenida.

El baile de bienvenida, se acercaba cada vez más y yo ni siquiera estaba lista. No es como si me importara o me preocupara por el baile, solo estaba muy emocionada por las luces, el sonido y toda la preparación que como miembro en el consejo estaba obligada a organizar. Tal vez obligada no era la palabra correcta pero de igual manera el baile no ocupaba demasiado tiempo en mis pensamientos. Saber si Sasuke me pediría ir con él, eso sí que me traía por un voladero. Casi un mes había pasado desde que supe de sus sentimientos. Él se ha portado como todo un caballero regalándome flores, ayudándome con mis tareas y teniendo muchos detalles conmigo. Pero por alguna razón yo aún no tenía pareja para el baile.

-¡Wow! Tú sí que sabes invitar a una chica al baile.

-No te estoy invitando mujer. Solo quiero que Ino me vea entrar con alguna chica que se vea decente.

-Dices entonces que yo soy…decente. Decente pero no bonita.

-Sí. Algo así. – Naruto siempre alegrando los días de las chicas, ahora ya sabía porque Ino lo había dejado.

-Pues no.

-¿No?

-No

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que no pienso ir al baile contigo, cabeza hueca.

-¿Por qué? Soy apuesto, rubio, buen tipo, tengo todo lo que alguna vez soñasteis para ir al baile.

-Bueno, en especial humildad.

-Por supuesto.

-Ni en sueños Naruto, no pienso ir al baile contigo.

-Esta bien, lo siento.- Dijo en modo derrota. -Estoy muy nervioso por esto del baile, quiero que Ino sepa que estoy bien. Ha sido duro estar sin ella pero estoy bien.

-Entonces ve solo. Demuestrale que no te importa aparecer en un lugar de esos sin acompañante.

-Umm. - Parecía que lo pensaba, pero Naruto nunca pensaba demasiado las cosas como para creer que lo estaba siquiera considerando. - No. Ayúdame, ven conmigo. O ayudame a conseguir una cita.

-Naruto, por si no lo has notado soy pésima para esas cosas. No tengo novio y dudo mucho que algún chico que no esté tan desesperado como tu me invite al baile. - Aunque en mis adentros sabía lo mucho que esperaba la invitación de cierto caballero de oscura melena y profundos ojos.

-Tienes que conocer a alguien Sakura. Por favor.- Y la cara de perrito abandonado no podía fallar. Sinceramente, los chicos deberían buscar otros medios para chantajear a las chicas en esta universidad.

-Bueno…

-Ese bueno es muy bueno.

-Mi prima Hinata llegará en algunos días para comenzar sus estudios en esta universidad. Es un poco timida pero creo que no tendrá problema en asistir al baile con el chico de sus sueños. Ya sabes, el rubio apuesto y encantador con el que todas soñamos.

-¡Gracias Sakura! Te debo un almuerzo.

-¡Creo que me debes dos almuerzos!- Grité ya que el rubio de mis sueños corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la universidad.

Los chicos universitarios, tan complicados y tan simples. Cuando solo era una niña congeniar con los niños de mi edad era más fácil. Hacías un pastel de barro con una pequeña nota diciendo que lo amabas y ¡paf! Futuro esposo garantizado, o al menos futuro esposo durante algunos días. Ahora que la vida real me acechaba los pasteles de barro estaban terminantemente prohibidos y los besos fugaces eran un requisito irrevocable. Mientras me dirigía a mi clase de filosofía pensando en la antigua receta para mis pasteles de barro, que posiblemente le regalaría a Sasuke, una pequeña flecha en el camino de un brillante color verde fluorescente desviaba mis profundos pensamientos. Primero una pequeña flecha verde, luego otra rosada con el mismo estilo llamativo, luego una morada y una roja le seguía. Esta última era muy curiosa ya que tenía mi nombre escrito en ella. Una flecha del mismo verde se desviaba del camino hacia el salón de clases y me vi tentada a seguir aquel camino. Cuando las flechas se acabaron y el destino final era la fuente en medio de la universidad supe que el autor de tan llamativo detalle me esperaba con una rosa roja y un cartel que decía " _¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"_

-La respuesta es no. Y aunque lo intentes muchas veces más seguirá siendo no Gaara.

-Me he tomado la molestia de hacer todas esas flechas para ti, hacer este cartel y comprar esta rosa solo para invitarte al baile Sakura. No me rechaces de manera tan brusca.

-De acuerdo.- Me acerque a él y tomé la rosa en sus manos, aunque las rosas no eran mis flores favoritas aprecie el detalle, aspiré el aroma de aquella tierna flor y de nuevo me sentí perdida en un mundo donde Gaara era el príncipe encantador que podía hacer todos mis sueños realidad. -Lo siento Gaara pero no puedo ni quiero ir al baile contigo.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?

-Porque irá al baile conmigo sarnoso perro del mal.

-No te he preguntado a ti estúpido adolescente interrumpidor de conversaciones importantes.

¿De dónde rayos había salido mi caballero encantado Sasuke?

-No tienes que hacerlo, ella irá al baile conmigo y es todo lo que debes saber. Cuidate de las pulgas.

Me atrajo hacia él y me forzó a caminar a su lado. Por supuesto dejé que me arrastrara hasta la clase de filosofía y cuando estuve segura de que Gaara no nos veía me solté bruscamente de su abrazo.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hacer eso Sasuke?

-Tu cita para el baile.

-No. Definitivamente no lo eres.

-¿Porque no?- Dijo con una cara de confusión que me enojó tanto como mi enojometro me lo permitió.

-Primero porque no me has preguntado si quiero ir al baile contigo. Segundo porque no me has preguntado si quiero ir al baile contigo y tercero porque no me has preguntado si quiero ir al baile contigo ¿Te repito mis razones de nuevo? Primero porque no…

-Ya entendí Sakurita. Estaba preparándome para hacerlo y te juro que lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando he pasado por el pasillo y he visto las flechas con tu nombre me ha hervido la sangre, y luego de seguir las flechas veo como hueles aquella estúpida rosa, simplemente no pude frenarme y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba a tu lado.

-Así que tienes algo preparado para invitarme al baile.- ¡La sonrisa que mataba a todas las chicas! No una sonrisa completa tampoco muy de lado, la sonrisa perfecta.

-Por supuesto. - ¡Demonios!

-Bien.- Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más me encaminé al salón de clases y ocupé mi puesto habitual.

Los días pasaron y el baile estaba cada vez más cerca. Sasuke aun no me pedía acompañarlo al baile.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Hinata!

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto a punto de darle un enorme abrazo a mi crecida y muy desarrollada prima. ¿Que le darían a la pequeña Hinata para crecer tanto?

-Me alegro tanto de verte.- Luego de asfixiarme con el fuerte abrazo de Hinata y compartir algunas anécdotas de camino a la universidad decidí contarle la cita no planeada y apresurada con Naruto.

-Es lo que toda chica sueña prima. Rubio, apuesto, carismático y sobre todo muy humilde.

-Pero si hablas maravillas del chico prima, deberías ir tú con él.

-Nah. Creo que no iré al baile pero quiero que tú te diviertas y la pases bien esa noche.

Al parecer Hinata no se creyó la historia compasiva y triste que acababa de inventar porque en realidad me moría por ir al baile. Escoger el vestido perfecto, peinarme elegante para la ocasión y todo lo demás que las chicas hacen en las películas cuando van al baile, estaba tan ansiosa por el acontecimiento que mi cara se retorcía de dolor con el solo mencionar que no iría al baile.

-Sakura, creo que tu príncipe te esta esperando.

-Pero que…

Un enorme caballo negro se erguía imponente por la entrada de la universidad, un hermoso y brillante príncipe de cabellera negra domaba al precioso animal con un gran cartel. _"Se mi princesa en el baile Sakurita"_

-Lo tenías muy bien guardado prima.

-No se de que hablas.- Bajé a toda prisa del taxi y me acerque al apuesto caballero. -Tú sí que sabes invitar a una chica al baile.

-Fue muy complicado conseguir este amiguito Sakura.

-No lo dudo.

-¿Que dices? ¿Serás mi cita para el baile?

-No lo dudes apuesto príncipe.

* * *

¿Quien no quiere un principe asi? En fin, disfrutemos del romance y la felicidad mientras dure...buajaja :$ Hasta la proxima.


End file.
